Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon (1987)
Parody of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)” Series (Seasons 1-3 only) Cast Leonardo: Pikachu (Pokemon; He can talk) Donatello: Chimchar (Pokemon; He can talk) Michelangelo: Chespin (Pokemon; He can talk) Raphael: Meowth (Pokemon) Extras with Pikachu, Chimchar, Chespin, and Meowth: Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Fennekin, Froakie, Rowlet, Litten, Popplio, Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble (Pokemon; They can talk) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Ahkmunrah (Night at the Museum Trilogy; As a Mewtwo) Extra with Ahkmunrah/Teng Shin: Vivi Nefertari (One Piece; As a Mew) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) Extras with Kahmunrah: Hades (Hercules), Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess; As Shredder's serious side), Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot), Xigbar, and Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts; With Xemnas also being Shredder's serious side) Krang: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) Extras with Uka-Uka: Dr. Nitrus Brio, Dr. Nitros Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Emperor Velo XXVII, Rok-Ko the Earth Elemental, Wa-Wa the Water Elemental, Py-Ro the Fire Elemental, and Lo-Lo the Air Elemental (Crash Bandicoot) Bebop and Rocksteady: Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers, Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot), Pain, Panic (Hercules), Al Capone, Napoleon Bonaparte, and Ivan the Terrible (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian; With Al as a mutant coyote, Napoleon as a mutant mouse, and Ivan as a mutant bear) April O'Neil: Serena (Pokemon XYZ) Extras with Serena: Dorothy and Toto Gale (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz; With Dorothy having her Emerald City hairstyle), Kayley (Quest for Camelot), Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Clara Stahlbaum (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Casey Jones: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield) Extras with Ash: Davis Motomiya (Digimon), Garrett (Quest for Camelot), Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3), and Philip Hoffman (The Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Leatherhead (Ally version): Popple (Mario and Luigi series), Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), Jessie, and James (Pokemon; They'll turn good near the end of Season 1 after the Pokemon kidnap them at first to make them help in solving the mystery of the Mousers) Karai: Nadia la Arwall (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water; Same with Tiny, Dingodile, Jessie, and James, and in this fanmake, she's Ahkmunrah and Vivi's daughter) Leatherhead (Enemy version): Pete (Kingdom Hearts) Rat King: Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go) Neutrinos: Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench, Zipper (Chip N' Dale: Rescue Rangers), Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot), and Veemon (Digimon; He stays to live with Ash's group) Vernon Fenwick: Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks; As a human) Extras with Simon: Alvin and Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks; As humans), and Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven; As a human, and he can be Vernon's cynical and cowardly side) Irma: Jeanette Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks; As a human) Extras with Jeanette: Brittany and Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks; As humans) Extra News Studio Allies: Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert, Rapunzel, Pascal (Tangled), Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Sven (Frozen), Merida (Brave), Wreck-It Ralph, Bugs and Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes), Hiro Hamada, Gogo Tomago, Baymax, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred (Big Hero 6), Nick Wilde, and Judy Hopps (Zootopia; Nick and Judy can be part of the NYPD, who trust the Pokemon since they first met in Season 1 Episode 1) Punk Frogs: Crash, Tawna, Sombra, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot), Hercules, and Megara (Hercules; As a mutant lion and lioness respectively) Burne Thompson: Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective; As a human) Extras with Dawson: Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective; As a human), and Carface Carruthers (All Dogs go to Heaven; As a human, and he can be the Burne that doesn't trust the Pokemon) Baxter Stockman: Captain Hook (Peter Pan (1953); His mutant form is a humanoid codfish) Stone Warriors: Stay the same Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon (1987) Season 1 Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon (1987) Season 2 Teenage Mutant Ninja Pokemon (1987) Season 3 The A-Z Insults of the Villains (Pokemon Version) Character Profiles (Pokemon Version) Episode Biographies (Pokemon Version) Voice Cast (Pokemon Version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies